


Deep Sea Rescue 2

by ExprojectEX



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Dolphins, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Multiple Breasts, Sex, TFTG, Transformation, quad breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: A story i wrote as a sequel to another story wrote by Laeron Inkheart. Hope you enjoy it. (And dont forget to read the original)Credits to MirrorStarKirby for commisioning the original story and Laeron for writing that story.Inspired by a series of dolphin tf drawings done by the amazing Lucario Shirona.https://www.deviantart.com/lucarioshirona / https://www.furaffinity.net/user/hyponx/
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Deep Sea Rescue 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Sea Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480113) by [Laeron_Inkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart). 



In a hidden underwater base, a team of marine agents investigate problems regarding the oceans. As the bubbling waters sounds surround the aquatic complex, the team leader receives info on a new mission. Walking over the main central screen in the room, he boots up the new message.

"Team Thirst, we have received info on a mysterious surge of magical activity on the ocean. While some were weak, a few others zones had a strong impact on the marine environment. We are notified that another Team Azul was sent to investigate, but we are also sending yours as a backup. Your mission, know the origin of this magic surge and see its effects." The screen finishes as it turns black. Now in complete silence, the fellow teammates turn towards the leader.

Team Thirst is composed of three members: Grey as the leader, Luna and Raina as the other teammates. The girls are the experts on the topic of Marine biology while Grey is expert on the oceanic habitats.

Grey is a tall brown haired guy that wears a black shirt with a white jacket. Red inferno shoes and gray pants. He is well toned and does daily exercises, always ready for the more physical parts of the missions. Raina is short but energetic girl. She has a pink top, blue pants and sneakers. Raina has a surprising C cup breast, puffy orange hair and loves marine plant live. Luna is an average size shy girl. She wears a blue crop top only with her deep blue pants, yellow sport shoes and has a long purple hair. She has a recurring habit of not wearing underwear, sometimes even on missions. This is a problem because of her ample bust, a pair of D cup breasts. She was the expert in aquatic animal life.

"Well, Team, we got something on our hands. Luna, prepare the ship and make sure it includes the Marine Gear. Raina, you get all our equipment and gear." Grey orders his crew.

While the team was getting prepared for the mission, they aren't sure what to do. Their missions usually not involve magic, that's what Team Azul is for, but since they are missing, they are the only ones with enough expertise to even attempt this mission.

As Luna finishes installing the modifications, Raina announces that she has all the equipment ready for the mission and already packed inside the ship. Soon enough, Luna enters the ship along her. "You are fast Raina, like really fast." Luna replies. "Maybe if you spent less time petting the sea animals you would get some time to be more organized with our equipment." Raina answers.

While the two crew members start to argue, Grey enters the ship and see all the convo. He grins to this useless behavior, and jumps into the conversation.

"Girls, remember we are on a mission now, so just stop starting useless fights." He states seriously. "Now lets sit down, and let's get down to business shall we."

The girls nod and sit down. He orders them to start the ship and prepare to open the hatch that leads into the sea. As it opens, water envelops and shakes the ship. After the initial turbolence, the ship starts its engine and goes into the dreading and blueish ocean.

"Are the flying modifications of the ship operational, or we need to go to the surface level Luna?" Grey asks the busty girl. "It will be more optimal for the ship to go into the surface before activating it, but it also works underwater." She replies. "But Boss, where are we going? You don't usually hide where are we going on our missions." Raina cleverly asks him. "We are going to visit a friend, I'm sure he is with someone that can help us with our magic problem." He states as he starts going to the ocean surface.

When the ship reaches the surface, Luna activates the mod and suddenly the ship gets out of the water and starts flying on the blue sky. "Set course to the Comet Observatory, we are visiting my old friend." Grey ordered his crew.

Landing at the Comet Observatory, Grey and crew start searching for Grey's friend. Meanwhile, at the other end of the Observatory, a couple is just casually walking through the hall. It was Rosalina, mother of the Lumas. Besides, him was Ben, he wore glasses and had short light brown hair that matched his eyes, he had a green t-shirt on and gray jeans with matching shoes.

Strolling for a while, Grey finds him talking to Rosalina. Ben's expression was cheerful until he sees Grey and his group. He quickly gets his face serious as they finally meet face to face.

"Long time no see Ben, seems you are having quite the fun time with Rosalina." He said quite serious and almost teasingly. Rosalina on her part looks at him with a surprised face. Then Grey just starts laughing as he sees Ben worried face. "Dude, you should see your face, its like you saw a ghost." He replies as he hugs his friend.

"Is he a friend of yours Ben?" Rosalina asks him as she sees him getting worried.

"H-hehe, long time no see Grey. Also yes, he is a long time friend." Ben replies as he returns the hug while still being nervous. "So what brings you all here?" She asks the team leader.

"We are here on a mission Rosalina, something happened regarding the ocean, and we need your experience with magic to help us. Since i know Ben is dating you, i figured he would be here and could lend us a hand in this. The problem is that we detected that the ocean is tainted with magic, lots of magic, and we figured since you know of it, you could help us here to get some clues." He said to her as his teammates nod.

They both look at each other as they both blush.

"So, will you help us?" Luna says as she looks at Ben. "We kinda don't have other choices either but i will understand if you don't want to." Raina states as she eyes Rosalina and Ben.

"I will do it, don't worry." Rosalina states as she looks at Ben. "No need to be so shy, if it means helping i will gladly do it. But Ben comes along." She finally replies to them. "Great, as long as you don't end up peeping our ship, you can come along Ben. Now, lets go, we have a mission to do." He claims as he orders the team and the pair to get back to the ship.

Returning to the ship, Luna and Raina start to glance towards Ben. As they came closer to him, he noticed Luna didn't wore a bra. Soon enough, he got a tent forming in his pants. Rosalina notices this and gets slightly jealous at the girls. Not so long after this, they were at the ship and ready to board. None of them notice his bulge, except for Grey. As he approaches him, he whispers him...

"It seems you saw Luna don't you." The team leader chuckles as he continues. "Don't worry pal, its alright, she is pretty much likes showing her big tits. Just don't let her see you were peeping on her." He pats Ben as he sits on his station. Rosalina on the other hand is still mad as Luna for showing off to Ben. "So she thinks she can win him just by showing her bust, well two can play the same game." Rosalina angrily assumes as she enters the ship.

With haste, they quickly take off from the Comet Observatory towards the sea. It was midday as they approach the dark blue waters of the ocean; the team and company were discussing what happened to the first team. Its was really unnerving to know that they disappeared in a similar mission.

Landing at the surface level, the team stops to discuss with Rosalina about how suddenly magic pools formed in the ocean and the missing team. As Rosalina hears the problem, Ben sneakily eavesdrop the conversation, hearing the convo and growing more nervous on the matter. It doesn't fazes Rosalina at all, but she notices that he was hearing them.

"Well Rosalina, that's all we know for now." Grey finishes explaining to Rosa why they needed her help. "Well, i guess this is enough for today Grey. I'm tired from all this preparations." Raina mutters.

"We have extra beds for both Ben and you, so don't worry about it." Luna politely assured them. "Don't think of it, we can share a bed, its no problem for us." Rosalina answered. "We don't want to bother you on the mission." Ben remarks to Luna while blushing. Soon enough, Luna guides the pair to a bedchamber. It's not the big, but had a decent size bed that they both could easily sleep in. As they enter, Luna tells them they will start the mission early in the morning and leaves the chambers. Rosalina's changed to a somewhat angry expression as soon Luna left, and looked at Ben jealous. She knew he looked at the girls with lustful eyes and was mad about it.

"Well, it seems that you are enjoying the company of your friend teammates." She told as she pointed to the growing bulge on his pants. "Come on Rosa, even if they are hot you know my heart is only for you." He states as he approaches him and tries to calm her. As he gets near her, he reaches for her bust and rubs it a little. As her tits jiggle to his touch, she starts forgetting her anger towards him and gives in to his touch.

Although soon as she calms down, he starts to mutter his nervousness to her regarding the mission. "Do you think they will find out? He asks worried. "I don't think they are here because of your little slip." Rosalina assures him with a confident voice. "They don't even know about it, no clue at all, just the detail about the residual magic from that burst you did."

Ben still was uneasy from the fact that his friend was investigating the topic. He knew that he will sooner or later find out, and while Rosalina's voice soothe him, he needed to have a plan if he was found out. As he ponders of this, both go to sleep together.

Next day, Grey and company awoke and started the usual morning routine. Luna made breakfast, Grey checked the ship status and Raina cleaned the exterior of the vessel. As soon as Grey and Raina finished, Luna served breakfast and the trio ate. Soon enough, Rosa and Ben joined them. While they were eating, Grey and Ben told some old tales from their childhood. After Ben embarrassed Grey in front of Luna and Raina, breakfast was over, and they finished eating and resumed their original mission.

As the ship starts the descent into the sea, Team Thirst focuses on reaching the signal from what they think is the source of the magic.

Sometime later, as they were exploring the colorful coral reefs, the movement sensor detects fast movement near the ship. As they activate a camera to see better, the team is shocked at the sudden sight. What appeared in the camera was a creature that seemed like a mix between a dolphin and a mermaid. It was a female with their legs fused and ended in blue flukes, color that covered its most of her body. The front of its body was white, their hands were now flippers, the face was stretched into a rostrum, the blowhole was covered by human hair, one indicator that the creature was a human before. The most prominent feature it had was its large white breasts with blue nipples. As the creature got near the ship, it pressed its bust against the glass in the window, watching the whole crew inside with primal lust. As the crew looked back at her, Luna turned to Raina.

"Now this explains why there was almost no animals near this place. They were scared of the magic and apparently this... creature." Luna comments as she is impressed on the dolphin-like girl. Raina doesn't reply and turns towards Grey to see what he says. He just stares at the window with her and orders to continue the research. Afterwards, the ship continues its path, now trying to find the source of magic and if it was related to the busty dolphin woman they encountered.

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Ben are still in their room, not noticing the appearance of the busty dolphin. Cuddling together in bed, suddenly the ship receives some turbulence. As the sudden shake makes both fall from the bed, they go out to the main room to ask what is happening. As they arrive, the whole crew is with their jaw open. Not only one or two, but dozens of busty dolphins were surrounding the ship. All with a look of lust, extremely horny and eager to fuck the whole team.

"Grey, what are we going do now." Raina asked. Luna on the other part looked at the dolphins with a slight lust filled smile. Grey was totally caught off guard and was not trying to not lose his composure. As he suddenly thinks of a plan, he finally thinks something. "Rosalina, you use magic right? Could you make the dolphins disappear or something similar?" Grey asked in a calm tone. "I don't know what i can do. It's a risky scenario. Let's see what i can do." Rosalina states as she takes out her wand and prepares a spell.

As she was about to cast it, suddenly Ben grabs the wand and a flash that envelops the whole ship. As it goes out, Grey starts yelling towards Ben. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BEN! WHAT DID YOU..." As he was yelling at him, he bends on his knees as Rosalina's spell kicked in. Not only Grey, but also Luna, Raina and even Rosalina were affected and feeling weird as the magic took over.

They all suddenly drop to the ground, all of them shaking as they feel magic all over their bodies. "What was Ben?" Raina states as she sees her legs start morphing. Luna just looks in horror as her hand transforms into a... flipper!? Grey's skin starts to turn blue as he tries to reach the main computer. Rosalina boobs start to expand while they turn white.

Before he gets to the panel, Grey falls to the ground. As he looks at his body, his legs became a tail... a dolphin tail. His skin went rubbery and soft, as the same blue of the dolphin girls outside. Rosalina clothes tore open as she started to grow a second pair of boobs as her already big bust grew even more. Luna boobs grew in size as they turned white and also broke free from her clothes. Raina started feeling hot as her boobs expanded too. "Open the hatch." Grey cried as he tries in vain to reach the panel.

Ben jumps to the rescue as he activates the hatch. The panel signals the unlock icon and opens it. Immediately he uses the wand to make himself breath underwater. While the water floods the craft, Grey notices the reason of why there weren't any male dolphins; all sign of his manhood was gone. Grey's tits finally started to develop, completely destroying her white jacket. The rest of the crew and Rosalina were almost finished with the transformation, having a beak on their faces and huge quadruple boobs. The other dolphins outside were getting impatient and even more horny at the sight of the now dolphin crew. And abruptly, the water throws everyone outside the ship.

They were all launched to the coral reef while Grey was finishing her transformation, with her growing a second pair of boobs and a nice blue beak on her face. As she looks at her new body, all is left of her past self was her short brown hair. Now finishing the transformation, she takes a glimpse of her new body. Having a tail for legs, flippers as hands, a pair of big white quadruple tiddies with blue nipples, and her new exposed pussy, Grey looked just like the dolphin she encountered before. Stopping her thoughts was the new-found feeling of the rubbery touch of the other dolphin's flippers. Trying to adapt to his new tail, she swims away from the crowd and tries to find Ben and the rest of his team. Not so long, Grey finds out where everyone was.

Ben was fucking Luna while Rosalina and Raina pressed their quad boobs against his face. With his face at the center of their busts, he was completely in bliss with their rubbery touch while wrecking Luna. His penis stretching the inner walls of the now dolphin woman. Soon enough, Ben was at on the edge and came inside of Luna. Her belly grew a little, as the cum expanded her womb containing his seed. As soon as he finishes, he about to face Rosalina until he sees Grey.

"So, this was all your fault Ben. The magic incident on the ocean was all just you wanting an orgy of dolphin women!" Grey exclaims angrily at his friend. "So you guided us in here just too..." she continues until her breasts start getting fondled by a dolphin.

"Glad to see you here Grey. And its nice you brought the team here too." None other than Kai replies to Grey, as she continues to fondle Grey's breasts. Kai was just like Grey, a blue Dolphin Girl with white quad boobs. "Missed me Grey?" Kai seductively whispers Grey as she still gropes her boobs. "But you disappeared in your last mission. So that means you were... ohhhhhh." Grey moans as the touch of Kai was irresistible for her.

"Don't resist Grey, come on and enjoy the fun." Luna replied. "Boss, this is amazing and i know you will enjoy it." Raina states as she starts rubbing Luna's belly. "Be like Kai and delight yourself Grey." Rosalina seductively says to her. The consensus of the group and the teasing of Kai was enough to convince Grey of joining the fun.

As she approaches Ben, he starts grabbing her breasts and inserts his cock inside Grey's wet pussy. As she thrusts more and more inside her, he buries his face on her breasts, delighting himself on the rubbery big chest of hers. Just as he was near to cum, Grey presses his face even more as he cums on her. Another bulge was forming on her belly, thanks to the load Ben made.

"You know, you are totally hot in that form Grey." Ben claims as he starts swimming towards Rosalina. "Don't think I forgot of you my love." He says as he pushes his dick inside her too. Soon enough, the rest of the girls joined the fun while he continued to fuck Rosalina.

All of them pressing their big quad breasts against his face, he was in heaven with the overwhelming sensations from all the boobs. And with all of this, he cums inside Rosalina, leaving her completely full. As he is now exhausted, he rests himself on the soft tiddies of his dolphin girls, recovering his strength to continue fucking.

_"Seawater is Mermaid Gamer Girl bath water."_

Ben, 2020


End file.
